


Of love and quarantine

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Lockdown., M/M, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: Mike moves in with Harvey during the lockdown.Harvey discovers something about his boyfriend.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 235





	Of love and quarantine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> Hee.  
> I was inspired by some art from our dear Rikutaa and also my dear Sauffie wanted a quarantine fic.  
> So here you go.  
> I know the quarantine happened in 2020 but in my head this is set in season 1 or 2 because that's the way I love them.  
> You know, with Mike being the exuberant puppy he was at the time.

Morning Mike is very different from evening Mike.

So different Harvey sometimes wonders if it’s the same person.

Morning Mike is comatose and sleeps like a log. Harvey goes to the gym, reads some files and prepares breakfast before even considering approaching morning Mike.

Morning Mike buries himself in Harvey’s Egyptian cotton sheets and doesn’t move an inch.

Harvey tries different tactics to wake morning Mike.

Some of them involve a cup of Mike’s favorite coffee or those disgusting cinamon muffins Mike is besotted with.

Most of them involve feather like caresses, tickles -Mike is extremely ticklish, a personal trait Harvey had discovered by accident but he makes good use of it- or open mouthed kisses.

This morning, for instance, none of the above proved successful.

Mike clenches his eyes shut and mumbles something unintelligible in the pillow that sounds a lot like _leave me alone it’s too early._

Harvey smiles fondly at his best friend, now lover and soon husband to be.

When Harvey had asked Mike to move in with him during the lockdown- because why would they stay apart, they had just begun dating- he didn’t expect life would be like this.

But then again, life with Mike Ross is full of surprises.

* * *

Harvey crawls atop of Mike, murmuring sweet words of love, hoping Mike would open his eyes.

Harvey just can’t get enough of Mike’s eyes, especially when he is still sleepy and warm and unguarded.

He looks even younger then.

Mike emits a muffled sound of protest, trying to hide under the sheets but Harvey won’t have any of it.

He lifts Mike’s tee shirt and begins to gently lick his belly button.

Mike finally opens his eyes, smiling lazily and Harvey thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

"Hmm", Harvey says, tracing slow circles on Mike’s abdomen. "You awake?"

"Nooo", Mike whines, shaking his head in disapproval. "Nononooo."

"Good morning", Harvey whispers in Mike’s earlobe. "Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry."

"Hmm", Mike responds, bucking his hips in a suggestive way.

"Not hungry for food then?" Harvey answers, his voice husky.

Mike wraps his legs around Harvey’s hips, his hand searching blindly for Harvey’s cock.

"I see", Harvey murmurs, amused. "Morning sex, is that it?"

"Yeah", Mike whispers, eyes wide and skin flushed. "Hell yeah."

It’s perfect sex, sweet and slow like they both like it.

Harvey thinks there is certainly not a better way to start the day than this.

* * *

Evening Mike is well…the polar opposite of morning Mike.

When Harvey sprawls on his bed at 8 pm after five conference calls with obnoxious clients and three zoom meetings with Jessica and Louis to review the firm’s billables, he is utterly exhausted.

He dreams of a hot shower, a nice diner and a good night’s sleep.

The thing is, as soon as Harvey lies on the bed to rest for a few minutes, Mike rushes in the bedroom, full of life and babbling with excitement.

"Harveeey" Mike squees with glee, jumping atop Harvey and _whoof_ , Harvey gets an armful of something alive and kicking and definitely very _Mike_ , crushing his chest and taking his breath away.

"Hmpf", Harvey says, catching his breath. "Can you give me some space?"

"Harveyyyy", Mike sings songs. "I’ve proofed all the briefs you gave me and I did the laundry and I also cooked spaghetti for tonight and-"

"Shh", Harvey groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You’re giving me a headache."

"I balanced my checkbook like you said I should and I looked on the internet for our honeymoon and there is this lovely hotel in the Caribbeans and I rearranged the kitchen cabinets-"

"Please", Harvey moans. ‘’Can’t you just….calm down?"

Mike giggles, caressing Harvey's forehead with his fingertips.

''You're no fun old man. But I love you still.''

The end


End file.
